A Chance Encounter
by wolfsblood636
Summary: A few weeks before Binx meets the Dennison children and helps defeat The Sanderson sisters he met another. Someone in almost the same situation but for different reasons, This is that story
1. Prologue

It was raining. Not hard like it usually did in the small town of Salem, Massachusetts, but rain was falling nevertheless. In the midst of the rain stood a house that looked as if no one had lived it in for years. Half of the windows were broken and everything from the inside out was covered in dust and cobwebs. The yard was overgrown with plants and weeds and the three brooms, which were said to belong to the last people who lived in the house, still sat on the wall opposite the front door. Many legends surrounded the old house including the claim that it was haunted by three witches. The Sanderson sisters.

Their names were Winifred, Sarah, and Mary Sanderson. It was said that in 1693 the three sisters were hung for the being suspected as witches after the murder of Emily Binx and the disappearance of Thackery Binx. Indeed, though, they were guilty of both crimes. They fed poor Emily Binx a potion and sucked her life force from her and when her brother, Thackery, tried to save her they turned him into a cat. That was three hundred years ago. Three hundred years ago that Winifred Sanderson cursed him to live as a cat.

So Thackery lived, as a black tom, guarding the Sanderson house. Day after day, week after week he sat there. Rarely did he leave the house, even to go out in the yard, and when he did leave it was always in the summertime when it was safe. Autumn was never safe. Autumn was when a virgin might light the black flame candle and bring the sisters back. Thackery could not let that happen

Currently, the black tom sat in the rafters, watching, waiting. He seldom ventured down, even to catch a mouse. He did not necessarily need to eat. He was, after all, immortal. Winifred Sanderson had made him immortal and he hated it. Oh, how he hated it. He missed his family. His mother and father and, most importantly, his younger sister Emily.

Thackery Binx was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice that the rain had stopped but he did hear something else. A slight scratching at the door of The Sanderson house. He leapt down from his perch and stalked towards the door. Years of living in this place had helped Thackery Binx to learn a few very helpful tricks. As he neared the door he stopped, crouching down. The black tom waggled his haunches before pouncing at the door, pawing at the handle. The door swung open to reveal another black tom staring at Thackery Binx.

"Who are you?" Thackery mewed in a raspy voice that had been unused for centuries. He had forgotten that not all cats could talk like he could.

The newcomer was silent so the two toms stared at each much like if someone was staring into their reflection in a mirror. Thackery Binx was thin and lithe and the black tom outside was slight larger in height but had almost the same lithe build as Thackery Binx.

"My name is Salem. Salem Saberhagen".


	2. Binx's Story

'There's more like me' Thackery wondered. His mind just couldn't seem to grasp that concept. It had been three hundred years. Well damn near that long since the Sanderson sisters had turned him into a cat. He could remember that night as clearly as if only hours had passed instead of the centuries that did. He growled slightly at the newcomer. Salem the cat had said his name was. Thackery wasn't sure whether to react in a hostile or friendly manner. All he knew was he had to find out how this cat that looked so much like him became a cat.

"My name is Thackery Binx." Thackery's mew was softer than Salem's and it sounded rusty as if he hadn't used it for a long time. "Although you can call me Binx. Almost everyone did when I was human. Except my parents that is"

Salem smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as he realized the cat was going to be friendly for the time being. He shook himself, ruffling his fur and sending his muscles rippling.

"So may I come in. I'm soaked to the skin." Salem was beginning to quiver.

Binx hesitated, still unsure of what to think about this newcomer. Nevertheless though he let him come inside where it was dry. He wanted to question Salem. Wanted to know why he was turned into a cat. Had the Sanderson sisters got to him too? Had his sister been murdered as Emily had? Or was it something else? Something more?

"So what did you do to become a cat?"

The question was asked by Salem and Binx berated himself for not asking the question first. He sighed and lay down, tucking his paws under him.

"The Sanderson sisters changed me into a cat", Binx began. "It was almost three hundred years ago. I awoke early in the morning to singing and noticed my young sister Emily was gone. I ran out of the house almost ready to begin a frantic search for her when I realized where she had gone to. So I dashed off to the Sanderson house and my sister Emily was there. They brewed a potion and began to suck the life force out of my sister.

Binx's voice began to shake with anger and he had to stop telling his story for several moments before he could calm down. As Binx's story continued Salem realized with dread that he had to be careful with this cat lest he give away too many secrets especially about who he was.

"I tried to fight them but they used their powers against me. They killed my sister and changed me into a cat. Now I am forced to walk the earth for eternity as a feline. Before the townsfolk hung them they said that a virgin would light the black flame candle and bring them back. So I stand guard here at the Sanderson house in order to prevent some idiot from lighting that candle."

Binx finished his story then lay there silently for several moments. When he finally turned to look at Salem it was not with pain in his but pure unadulterated hate and anger.

"It was witches who killed my sister. It was witches who made me like this. I will do whatever I can to make sure no witch can ever harm anyone again." Binx voice was growing louder and louder.

When he was finally down he turned on Salem.

"So tell me. How did you become a cat?"

Salem gulped.


	3. Almost Lies and Memories

"It's-uhm. It's a long story. I'm sure you don't want to be bothered by the boring details." Salem said with a nervous chuckle.

"No please. Tell me. I am very intrigued. I've never met another person who had been changed into a cat. Will you be this way forever? Was it the Sanderson sisters who did this to you?"

Salem sighed. He could see Binx would not relax until Salem told him something so he fabricated a story.

"Well you see I was adopted as a human into a family of witches. I, myself, had no magical powers. My adoptive family tried to take over the world and the Witches Council transformed us all into cats for one hundred years. So no it was not the Sanderson sisters who did this to me and no I will not be this way forever."

'It's not entirely a lie. But it's not entirely true either' Salem thought.

Binx felt that something didn't ring true in Salem's story but he didn't push it further. He did have a lot more questions to ask. He especially wanted to know what this Witches Council was. Now, though, was not the time for questions. He wanted to be alone for a while to think about what had happened and what was happening at this very moment. He had to figure out what Salem was lying about and what he wasn't lying about and he had to find out why. Binx offered the black cat a place to sleep and an opportunity to hunt which Salem took readily seemingly eager to get away from the prying looks and questions.

Binx jumped back up into the rafters and stretched out. As his eyes began to close his mind drifted back to when he was still human.

_He was young. Maybe only seven or eight. His mother had been in the cabin for several hours and his hands were over his ears and his eyes were screwed up in his efforts not to hear her screams. The doctor was there. So was his father. All were inside taking care of his mother. He was outside. He knew his mother was having a baby. He didn't want a baby. He didn't want some little baby taking all of his mothers and fathers love from him._

_ 'I will never love this baby' Little Thackery Binx swore. 'Never. Never. Never!_

_ Finally after what seemed to be a lifetime the cabin door opened and Thackery's father beckoned to him inviting him to come in and see his baby sister. He walked slowly into the cabin thinking all the while that he would look at this intruder and then leave. When he entered his parents room though something in him changed. As he looked at the little baby lying on his mother that green eyed monster called jealousy that had reared its ugly head inside his chest minutes before slunk back. _

_ The creature before him was beautiful. He marveled at how it looked like his mother just smaller. He counted her ten perfect little fingers and her ten dainty little toes._

_ "Momma", he said. "Whats her name?"_

_ Emily was his mothers reply and he smiled as he heard his Grandmothers name._

Salem stretched as he awoke. He didn't see Binx anywhere and part of him was disappointed. The tom had probably left. Salem would have to leave soon to go and look for Sabrina. How would he be able to explain this one to her? How much should he tell her? Or maybe he should just stay here. Sabrina had, after all told him to get lost when she had found out that he hid in her luggage in ordewr to make this journey. Salem sat and began to wash himself as he pondered his next move and just as he was about to leave the old house Binx leaped down from the rafters.


	4. Author's Note Please Review Story!

Hey everyone. Sorry it's been taking so long to update. I have had sever writers block. Not to mention I have a gazillion other things to do and it doesn't leave me much time to update on my stories. Anyway the chapters in A Chance Encounter will probably all be short but I plan on having 50 or more chapters so I guess that will kind of make up for it. I will hopefully have 1-3 more chapters of Baxter up within the next week. Nothing new will be posted for wolf's blood anytime soon. I'm actually editing the prologue. Got an agent for it and everything. Anyway if you have any suggestions or whatever send me an email I'm open to any and all criticism and praise


	5. Explantions

"So, I see you are awake", Binx mewed. "That's great. I've never had someone like me to talk to. I mean-"

The black tom stopped abruptly, clearly embarrassed by what he had just insinuated. He had spoken as if the two almost indistinguishable black toms were unnatural freaks. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Maybe it hadn't though. Maybe he was just worrying over nothing. There were certainly times that he was ashamed of being what he was. There was that constant wish in his heart that he could die. Binx knew that was not to be though. He knew for a fact because he had tried to die. Not intentionally. The feline had been run over more times than he could count. He had also been shot and poisoned. Each time, though, he survived. His body regenerated itself much like a killer in a cliché horror movie's body would.

Binx sighed softly. He liked Salem even if he was unsure about him. It was impossible not to like him. Salem was kind yet he had this secretiveness about him and Binx could not even begin to fathom why. Maybe that was a good thing. For if Binx had known Salem's secret then he would not have continued to talk to him. Rather he would probably have tried to kill him. If Binx had known that Salem was really a Warlock then our story would be over. As it is though Binx doesn't know so our story continues. Binx stared at Salem for several heartbeats before he recalled the question he had wanted to ask Salem the night before.

"Salem. What is that Witches Council which you spoke of last night?"

Salem jumped slightly. He had been deep in his own thoughts and Binx's voice broke into them. He had been startled and he stared blankly at Binx before he realized what he had said.

"Oh. The Witches Council?" Salem said it more like a question. "They are a group of witches and warlocks."

Binx hissed in disgust as Salem said the word witches. He hated that word.

"The Witches Council," Salem continued. "They are there to make sure that the witches and warlocks around the world stay in line and abide by the rules. The Witches Council makes sure they stay out of trouble. They have punishments that they dole out on those who used their powers for evil or self-gain. Witches powers are meant to held people. The Witches Council started in 1708."

Binx cocked his head attentatively. The Witches Council had been formed over a decade after he had been turned into a cat. Binx didn't want to believe in the possibility that there could be good witches yet something in him told me otherwise. Maybe this Witches Council could help him. Maybe they could turn him back into a human so he could finally rest in peace with his sister Emily and his parents. Could this Witches Council do that? Could that give him his heart's desire? Maybe they could give him the one thing he wanted.

Now that he thought of it though. What did he want? He wanted his family sure, but he also knew that if he were to become human then he would certainly die. If he died then there would be nobody to guard the Sanderson House. What then? Who would be there to make sure a virgin never lit the black flame candle? Who would be there to prevent the sister's return? Who would protect the people of Salem? Those were questions Binx could not answer.

Salem watched his new friend and he could see the questions racing in his eyes. He wanted to know more. So much more and Salem was uncertain as to how much to tell him. He didn't want to reveal too much. He didn't know what kind of trouble could be caused if a mortal knew too much. Salem scoffed. He wasn't usually this worried about things. He usually did things without thinking them through first. After meeting Binx though his perspective changed, for the moment at least.


	6. Sabrina and Dani

A few mils from the Sanderson House a blonde teenager was walking the streets of Salem, Massachusetts. She was frantic. Her name was Sabrina Spellman and she was looking for her cat. Salem had run off after she had yelled at him for being a stowaway once again. She felt terrible now. She hadn't expected him to stay gone so long. Usually he brooded for a few hours maybe even a night but never this long. Not three days.

Sabrina knew she'd have to find him before she even thought about going home. Not only would her aunts murder her for losing him she'd also have to face the Witches Council and that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to admit that she wanted to find Salem just for the sake of having him around. He was special is his own way even if he was an arrogant self-centered jerk most of the time.

"SALEM!" Sabrina's voice echoed loudly through the alley she was walking down.

She didn't know this town well but she wasn't afraid. She did have her powers after all. She could protect herself if need be. Sabrina was so intent on finding her cat that she did not notice that someone had come up from behind her.

"Excuse me"

Sabrina screamed in fright. It was a short scream. She turned to see a little girl no older than eight years old. She was wearing a yellow shirt with blue jeans and she looked puzzled. Sabrina leaned down, smiling.

"What are you looking for?" The little girl's eyes were wide with curiosity.

"I'm looking for my cat Salem. I yelled at him and he ran off. He's been missing for a few days. I'm really worried. Where are you parents? Whats your name? I'm Sabrina."

"My name is Dani." The little girl, Dani, smiled up at Sabrina. "My parents are at home. I'm eight years old. My brother Max was supposed to meet me here but he isn't here. Can I help you look for your cat?"

Sabrina was a little concerned with taking someone's kid out looking for a cat. Her brother was probably just running late. He was probably racing to pick her up as they spoke. Sabrina gently suggested that they go and see if her brother Max was coming. If he wasn't Sabrina would allow Dani to accompany her but only if Dani agreed to let her take her home by five. After making their agreements and waiting for almost twenty minutes they walked off.


	7. Max

Max was frantic. He had not meant to be late picking up his sister but he had ben assigned detention after school. By the time he had gotten to where he was supposed to meet his Dani she was gone. He ran through the town of Salem desperate to find her. Their parents were expecting them home by 4 and it was almost that time. He went towards their home but stopped himself.

'Don't be stupid,' he thought. 'How am I going to explain to mom and dad that Dani isn't with me. They would kill me.'

"I hate this place," Max shouted angrily.

He took off again. He wasn't going to go home until he found her. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he continued his frantic search. What if someone had taken her? What if she was hurt? What if she was stuck somewhere and had no way to call for help? He blamed himself for this. If only he hadn't made that stupid comment to his English teacher. That was what got him detention. So what if he didn't believe in that stupid tale about the Sanderson Sisters. Halloween was created by the candy company. Everyone knew that.

He hadn't gotten the detention though for saying that. It was for calling his English teacher an idiot. Well not exactly. He had told her to stop being an idiot. He chuckled softly to himself as he remembered the look on her face when he said that. It had been priceless. He would do it again if he could but he was going to be in enough trouble already if his parents found out he recieved a detention.

Salem yawned and stretched. It had been a few days since his stomach had been this full and his mind was at ease. Well almost. He could see Binx looking at him intently and he knew the fellow feline would most likely ask him more about why he was turned into a cat. Salem braced himself as Binx leapt down from the rafters. Instead of stopping to talk Binx made a beeline for the door, mewing a greeting to Salem as he passed.


End file.
